Unravelled secrets
by AngelWings08
Summary: They were together for one night. The next morning he was gone. Now Harry, Hermione and Ginny have to locate Ron’s whereabouts. Its there last year at Hogwarts but how can they concentrate with there friend missing?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

They were together for one night. The next morning he was gone. Now Harry, Hermione and Ginny have to locate Ron's whereabouts. Its there last year at Hogwarts but how can they concentrate with there friend missing?

_**

* * *

**_

It happened so fast. One minute we were worrying about our safety next we were kissing. All I saw were under garments and shirts flying across the room. Then we were sleeping peacefully in each other arms.

I wish the next day had been a dream. Waking up and feeling like the happiest person in the world and have it all fade away in a flash of a second. One glance to where a certain redhead should have been sleeping was all I needed to feel emotionless. He was gone. And I knew he wasn't coming back.

2 months later

Hermione Granger had stumbled across the compartment which held two of her closest friends. Not knowing how she had got there so fast because her mind was focused on a certain freckled redhead boy. She slid the compartment door open , shuffled in and gave a small smirk to her companions Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. She sat down across from the couple. Ginny made a face as to say "what's on your mind?" With a saddened look she glanced at the empty seat beside her.

Ginny gave a knowing look and decided to leave it be. The ride to Hogwarts was silent and awkward. The train whistle blew signalling the passengers to depart. Dressed in there robes and carrying there luggage they headed off to the carriages.

As they waited for the carriages a scathingly voice called out " Where's Weasle Bee? Is he stuck haggling a second hand robe" as soon as they all looked up they saw a tall, pointed face, sleek white-blonde haired boy who had piercing grey eyes. Hermione hit her boiling point "Cant you just ever mind your own business!? Go back to your mother she needs her twitchy little ferret!". Harry and Ginny laughed. Malfoy sneered "filthy little mud blood , Death Eaters put a good scare to the weak of mind" Instantly Harry and Ginny's laughs came to an Abrupt stop.

With an evil laugh he walked off to meet his two best friends Crabbe and Goyle. As they got on to the carriage Hermione gave Harry and Ginny a worried look. They both frowned at Malfoys words but before they could speak there thoughts the carriage started to head off towards the castle. There chat about Malfoy would have to wait until after the opening celebration.

**This is my first Harry potter fanfic, this wasn't done just by me I'm working with another writer Gugi40. We hope you enjoy please comment and any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

**Chapter 2**

When Hermione had left for the headmistress's room she couldn't help herself thinking about those few moments with Ron Weasley that had occurred in the summer. The long and gruelling walk up to headmistress's office, she had assumed she had already known about Ron's disappearance once she had reached it she had found that no one was there McGonagall must have been down in the hall with the teachers still….as she sat there waiting she still could not figure out why she kept thinking of that one night, it kept replaying in her brain.

Stricken with a depression brought on by her worrisome temper, Harry had come up and seen that she was sitting with her head on her knees shedding a few tears and sniffling sporadically.

"Mione? Why are you up here all alone?" Harry said calmly

"Well its ….I-Its really nothing…I-I-I just really miss Ron is all" sniffled Hermione

"We all do but sitting and crying wont bring him back I am sure that if we focus hard enough we can find his location, he shouldn't be far off I just know it" Harry said in a comforting voice.

Ginny came up to see Harry and Hermione sitting on the floor with Hermione in tears and Harry trying in vain to comfort her.

"Hi Harry, Hermione is everything all right?' no reply came. Harry mouthed "Ron" and instantly she herself felt sorrow. Choosing her words carefully seeing that Hermione needed comfort more then her she spoke in a calm confident voice:

"Hermione, Ron… he wouldn't want you to be like this. Your stressing yourself beyond what you can take. I promise you that we will find him but if you keep crying and mourning like he's already gone then there is no hope. We've got to be confident. we cant give up on him"

Hermione looked up a with a trace of a hopeful smile on her face. Harry let out a sigh and gave Ginny a grateful smile.

Harry stood up and offered out his hand to help Hermione up. Mouthing a silent "thank you" she grabbed his hand and was pulled upwards slowly. The walk to common was silent except for the echoing of there footsteps. When they reached the portrait hole Ginny muttered "Fizz pops". As they climbed through the portrait hole a sudden thought hit her. Before Hermione has even put her foot on the first step towards the girls dormitories Ginny had yanked Hermione backwards. Harry who had been waiting for Hermione to leave so he could spend some alone time with Ginny had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hermione I almost forgot oh god how could we forgot? Malfoy!" Hermione frowned at her words but just as suddenly it was replaced by a look of understanding. Harry's face darkened.

"Who gives a shit about what Malfoy says, everything that comes out of his mouth is complete and utter bullshi-"

"Harry!" Ginny screeched

Harry scowled and ignored Ginny's interruption.

"His dad is in Askaban! Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe he wants revenge? don't you see? He's enjoying this! He wants to make it like he knows something we don't"

With an angry glance at Hermione and Ginny he stomped up the stares into the boys dormitories.

Ginny scowled and stomped up the steps forgetting about Hermione. But Hermione didn't really care at that moment because even though she knew she should trust Harry's words she couldn't. Malfoy knew something they didn't and she would find out.

Authors Note: Another chapter we will have the third chapter out soon depending on the reviews. Hope you are enjoying this story. Next Chapter will be all of Malfoys POV.


End file.
